narutojourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari Hyuga
Hikari Hyuga is a 17 year old shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village, he is from the Hyuga Clan and is considered not only a prodigy, but the most powerful Hyuga in all of history. He is an S-rank jonin and leader of the ANBU Black Ops, he works directly under the Hokage. Physical Appearance Hikari Hyuga has slightly tan skin, very pale white eyes, and long black hair. He has a rather slim build, but muscular too. He usually wears the typical Leaf shinobi gear and uniforms. However, when he's in his ANBU gear he wears a long black robe with a white mask that has a lion's design on it. Personality Hikari Hyuga is very cool, calm, collected, and mature. But during battle he becomes very tactical, aware, and violent. He shows no mercy and will not hesitate to defeat his opponent the chance he gets. Stories/Arcs Pursuing Zan During this time period, Hikari along with the help of Conner Sarutobi, Rennie Deremoinai, Hikari Bujin, and Senshi Hyuga. Were able to finally track down Zan Uchiha, combat him, but failed to capture him. Eventually, Zan returned to the Village on his own, apologized for his wrong-doings, and was welcomed with open hands back home. The Death of Naruto During this time period, Hikari and the others (including Zan) were sent off on a mission to the Hidden Sand Village, when they got there, they were attacked and decided to retreat. Once they returned to the Village they were shocked to discover Lord Naruto was killed by his own son and had become the new Jinchuriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Naruto's son, Naruto Jr. was first captured, and then Kurama was extracted from him and sealed into Zan Uchiha. In the end, Naruto and Naruto Jr. were both dead, Konohamaru Sarutobi became the new Hokage, and Zan Uchiha was the new Nine-Tails Jinchuriki. Attack of the Five-Tailed Beast Hikari and the others were sent off on another mission, when they returned to the village they realized it was under attack by Kokou, the Five-Tailed Beast. Zan Uchiha and Rennie Deremoinai quickly used fuinjutsu to seal the beast away, meanwhile Hikari Hyuga and Hikari Bujin went to make sure Lord Konohamaru and the others were okay. Kakashi Hatake and many other jonin were lost during the battle, Korosu (Orochimaru's Clone) started speaking out against the Jinchuriki and tried to make everyone hate them again, Hikari became enraged and activated his Byakugan and unlocked the 4th Chakra Gate, the Gate of Pain. He quickly attacked Korosu and dealt many devastating blows to him, he quickly retreated and fled the Village. 4 Years Later Hikari met up with his old friends Zan Uchiha, Rennie Deremoinai, and Hikari Bujin. He got a chance to meet their brand new genin squads and then they all went their separate ways once again. Hikari Vs. Conner One day, Hikari was training in the training fields when he met a fellow shinobi named Hadou Uchiha. While Hikari and Hadou were busy introducing each other, Hikari's teammate Hikari Bujin walked over to them to join the discussion, they discussed rumors of other villages trying to start another Great Shinobi War. Conner Sarutobi overheard it and decided he wanted to give his input on it, shortly afterwards, Hikari and Conner decided to have a short spar. The Spar turned into an all-out intense battle with the two of them being about equal. At the end of the battle, Hikari started using hand signs pretending he was about to use a jutsu, when suddenly he ran behind Conner and attacked him with his technique "Eight Trigrams 128 Palms" finishing the battle. Both Hikari and Conner collapsed on the ground exhausted and out of Chakra. They both congratulated each other and Conner said he would inform Lord Konohamaru that he believes Hikari deserves to become a jonin. Attack of Sugo One day, Hikari went down to the training fields where he met Team Hadou and Team Conner. They all introduced themselves and had a small chat. When suddenly a Tailed Beast Beam was fired out of nowhere, Hikari quickly grabbed everyone and pulled them to the ground telling them to duck. The Beam flew past them and exploded destroying a part of the forest. Before they could even recover, a Tailed Beast Shockwave was suddenly fired out of nowhere and Hikari countered it with his Eight Trigrams Air Palm. Creating a huge shockwave blowing everyone back and destroying some of the training fields. Suddenly, Shizen Senju in his One-Tailed Form (Version 2) showed up. He then proceeded to start spewing massive torrents of lava at everyone. Hikari and the others quickly dodged all of his attacks. Hadou Uchiha proceeded to use Genjutsu: Sharigan and try to restrain Shizen. But it failed as there was another person somewhere controlling Shizen. Hikari used his Byakugan and quickly located the person's location, Team Hadou and Team Conner quickly made their way there to stop the person. Shizen then gained a second tail and entered his One-Tailed Form and gained a bone exoskeleton of the Four-Tails. His Chakra increased even further and so did his destructive power. Hikari was doing his best to stop Shizen. He engaged into battle with Shizen, they destroyed the entire Training Field and part of the forest in their battle. Meanwhile, Team Hadou and Team Conner quickly found the man responsible for this, they easily defeated him when suddenly they noticed a huge explosion back where Hikari and Shizen were fighting. Once they arrived, they found Hikari unconscious and Shizen entered his Three-Tailed Form. Team Hadou and Conner weren't paying attention when suddenly the man they found showed up again, and ordered Shizen to fire a Tailed Beast Ball at the Hidden Leaf Village. Shizen then charged a Tailed Beast Ball and fired it directly at the Village, Hikari quickly awoke and activated his 5th Gate and countered it with his technique "Wind Release: Wrath of the Lion King" creating a titanic explosion completely destroying the forest, ripping the ground apart, creating a blinding light, and a huge shockwave blowing everyone away like leaves in the wind. When the smoke cleared, Hikari was unconscious and critically wounded, and Shizen was still out of control. That's when Team Conner knocked the man out and Hadou used Genjutsu: Sharigan on Shizen again, calming him down and returning him to normal. Hikari was in a critical near-death situation, Shizen and the others grabbed him and took him back to the Hidden Leaf Village Hospital. Many medical-nin quickly took in Hikari and did their best to save him. Shizen and Team Hadou had realized that they left the man's body lying back at the destroyed training fields. They hurried there to find he was gone. The man had appeared in the basement of the hospital trying to kill Hikari Hyuga. He proceeded in finding Hikari's room, he was just about to kill him when Hikari Bujin threw shurikens at him and injured him. The man then revealed his name to be Sugo and he became enraged, he activated his Sage Transformation and attacked Shizen and the others without hesitation. In the end, the Hospital was destroyed, Hikari was still alive but in a coma, and Sugo was killed. Sugo's body was taken to the Yamanaka Clan so they could discover any hidden secrets inside his mind. The Yamanaka Clan alerted everyone that they would be finished by tomorrow and that everyone should go get some sleep. Everyone returned home and Hikari was taken back to the Hyuga Clan to remain there until he recovers. Jonin Promotion Hikari eventually awoke from his coma, once he did he decided that it was time he became a jonin. So Hikari made his way straight too Conner Sarutobi, the leader of the Jonin Council. He had a brief spar with Conner, and Conner informed him that he approves of Hikari being a jonin. But Hikari would have to talk with the other members of the Jonin Council first. Hikari did this and thus, they all declared Hikari as a Jonin. The Wrath of Yami Uzumaki During a peaceful day at the Hidden Leaf, shortly after they finished protecting it from invaders. Hikari was called to the Hokage's office by Lord Conner Sarutobi, the new Hokage. Once Hikari arrived, he met up with Hadou Uchiha, they were both promoted to new ranks, Hadou was promoted to Head Jonin of the Jonin Council, while Hikari was promoted to ANBU Black Ops Captain. While celebrating their promotions, the village was suddenly under attack by Yami Uzumaki. Yami summoned dozens of monsters to attack the village and tear it apart. Hikari, Conner, and Hadou quickly took down a bunch of the monsters. Afterwards, Hikari went to make sure the civilians were okay. While Hadou would take care off the remaining monsters, and Conner would take Yami on by himself. After a long and difficult battle, Hadou and Conner returned with great news that they defeated Yami Uzumaki. The Return of Yami Uzumaki Shortly after the intense battle with Yami Uzumaki, it appears that he actually survived and went into hiding to build up a titanic clone army of over 100,000 clones with the help of Korosu. Once a few days passed, Yami Uzumaki and his army attacked the hidden leaf village and engaged in an epic battle with Hikari Hyuga, Conner Sarutobi, Shizen Senju, Karasu Hatake, Zan Uchiha, and Rasetsu. Yami was losing at first, therefore he absorbed all of his 100,000 clones and became immensely powerful, afterwards he merged with the reborn Lord Monba and absorbed the Yin Chakra half of Kurama's chakra. Yami had became so insanely powerful that Karasu, Shizen, and Zan Uchiha were forced to enter their full Tailed Beast transformations, while Zan combined his full transformation with his Susano'o. Next, Hikari activated 7 Chakra Gates and Conner activated his Level 2 Curse Mark, then Rasetsu activated his Sage Mode, Eternal Mangeyko Sharigan, and Rinnegan. With their combined efforts and attacks they were able to defeat Yami Uzumaki once again. Once Yami was defeated, the Yin Chakra half of Kurama's chakra was released and returned to Zan and merged with him, making him complete and granting Zan the full power of the Nine-Tailed Beast, Kurama. Afterwards, Yami had survived the battle but was severely wounded and on the verge of death, they were going to kill him but Zan allowed him to escape again. The village was also completely destroyed during the intense battle so they spent the next remaining months repairing the village and restoring the Hokage Monument. The Fifth Great Shinobi War Once a few months had passed since Yami destroyed the village and fled, several ninja from the other nations entered the hidden leaf village and had a long conversation with Hikari and Conner. They explained that the hidden leaf village has too many Tailed Beast and that the power between the 5 great nations are uneven. Therefore, they requested that the village sacrifice 3 of their Jinchuriki and give the other nations the Tailed Beast. Conner and Hikari refused, so that's when the cloud ninja told them that if they refuse, they declare war and they'll take the beast from them. Then, Karasu and Hikari Bujin showed up, once the cloud ninja discovered they were Jinchuriki. He and the other ninja with him immediately attacked Karasu and Hikari Bujin trying to kidnap them, but Hikari and Conner quickly killed all of them. Finally, the cloud ninja used his remaining strength too write a letter and send it back to the Hidden Cloud Village with reverse summoning, he then declared this is the start of The Fifth Great Shinobi War and died. Shortly after the brief battle was over, Hikari and Conner had to prepare for war. Since Conner was the Hokage, he began evacuation precautions and told all of the leaf shinobi to prepare for the war coming in a few days, since it would also take the other nations time to prepare. Hikari, as leader of the ANBU Black Ops set up defensive perimeters all around the village and gathered up his elite Ino-Shika-Cho squadron. Conner had also summoned Karasu, Shizen, and Hikari Bujin to his office to give them an S-rank mission. Once they were all informed they left the village to go and complete their mission. Several days later, they returned from their difficult mission with the fifth Raikage, Darui while he was unconscious. They informed Hikari, Hadou, and Conner that they completed their mission, saw all of the other nations ninja headed this way, destroyed the Hidden Cloud Village, and defeated the fifth Raikage and Eight-Tails Jinchuriki Darui. So Shizen, Karasu, Hikari Bujin, and Darui all went to the hospital to recover. While the others prepared for the war coming tomorrow. The next day, the real war had begun. So Hikari, Conner, Shizen, and Karasu each split up and went to one of the four battlefronts because the Land of Fire was greatly outnumbered by the other four nations. Once the long battle was over, the Land of Fire was defeated in the end. The other Four Kage and the remaining ninja were about to kill Hikari, Hikari Bujin (who joined the war later), Conner, Shizen, and Karasu but suddenly Yami Uzumaki appeared and made quick work of the other ninja and then absorbed some of the chakra from Hikari Bujin, Shizen, and Karasu. As well as summon a giant snake to devour the four Kage. Then Yami Uzumaki just vanished. The End of the World After Yami managed to capture 8 Tailed Beast and engaged in a gargantuan battle against Hikari, Conner, Shizen, Karasu, and Zan that would determine the fate of the entire world. In the end, Hikari, Conner, Zan, and Yami died. Shizen and Karasu survived, the Moon crashed into the Earth, a large portion of the world's population was eradicated, and the Ten-Tails had absorbed all of the other Tailed Beast and become complete. Then the Ten-Tails was trapped forever inside of the Kamui Dimension by Yami and Zan. 100 years passed, two new villages called the Hidden Leaf Village, and the Hidden Shadow Village, have been created. All of the previous ninja have died within 100 years. Abilities Strength: Hikari's physical strength is great and beyond that of a average ninja, however this is not one of his strengths. Speed: Hikari is unbelievably fast, he usually wears leg weights to suppress his speed, but when he takes them off he becomes so fast that the naked eye cannot keep up with him. With each rank, Hikari decides to wear heavier weights. For example, as a Genin the weights he wore weighted less then the weights he wears as a Chunin, and as a Chunin the weights he wears weight less then the ones he wears as a Jonin. By doing this, he increases the muscle mass of the muscles in his legs, so once he removes the weights, it allows him to move incredibly fast. With the use of his Wind Release armour, he can run and fly beyond Super Sonic speeds, moving faster then sound. Only those with Dojutsus have a chance to keep up with him, and even then, he is still difficult to follow. Intelligence: Hikari is very smart, he is very tactical during battle and prefers to use teamwork to get the job done effectively. However, he can still easily do the mission on his own and complete it and outsmart his opponents. Gentle Fist: Hikari is a prodigy of the Hyuga Clan, he has fully mastered the Gentle Fist and many various techniques that branch from it. He has even perfected new jutsu dervied from it as well. Strong Fist: Hikari is also quite skilled in this style as well, he prefers to use the Gentle Fist style but he will also use the Strong Fist if he believes it is necessary. Hikari has mastered this fighting style during his years of intense training. Byakugan: Hikari has learned to push the limits of the Byakugan and achieve a full 360 degrees vision. This gives Hikari absolutely no blind spots and precise vision, he also immediately gains access to 160 feet of vision around him, he can also use his Byakugan to zoom in up to 3000 (Neji was able to see up too 800 meters/2640 Feet in the Manga and Anime, this is not OP) feet in any direction he chooses. On top of that, Hikari can see Chakra, Chakra Flow, the Chakra Pathway System, and Chakra Points. Full Body Chakra Release Mode: Hikari received this form during intense physical training and spiritual meditation. The only way to unlock this is by going deep within your own consciousness and confronting your inner darkness. Once you confront it and defeat it, you will unlock your inner hidden potential. Afterwards you must unlock all eight gates, change your chakra's nature to yin and yang, unlock your hidden potential, and release them all at once. Next you must release the immense amounts of chakra from all 361 chakra points and maintain the immense amount of chakra flowing through and around your body. If you're able to fully control and maintain such power you'll be able to fully master it and use this power. This mode grants the user a drastic increase in chakra levels, drastically improves all of their abilities, grants them immunity to genjutsu, and gives them automatic regeneration from any wounds inflicted on the body. The user is granted so much raw power that their chakra reaches Tailed Beast levels. Only members of the Hyuga Clan can unlock and achieve this form because only they posses the ability to unlock all of the chakra points in their body, you also must be a master of gentle fist and strong fist too. Which is impossible for anyone to do unless they're a Hyuga who has not only been taught gentle fist, but has also been trained in the strong fist fighting style. The byakugan can also help you master this as you can see your own chakra and the chakra around you, making it easier to manipulate. Another requirement for this form is the user must be skilled in yin and yang release, as this is necessary to survive unlocking all eight gates. The users appearance changes when they use this form, they gain an intense blue cloak and aura round them that looks similar to how Naruto does in his Tailed Beast Mode. They also gain several yin-yang symbols and kanji all over their body too that represent yin-yang release. Summary: In short, Hikari usually uses a combination of his speed, his mastery over Gentle Fist, and his Byakugan to take down his foes. As these 3 are his strongest skills, with his incredible speed and his Byakugan he can easily dodge most opponents' attacks, he can also land dozens of attacks specifically on their Chaka Points as well by using Gentle Fist and his speed in quick succession. Stats Missions }} Category:Ninja Category:User Character Category:Jonin Category:Hyuga Category:Deceased Category:Male